


Sometimes Love is Not Enough

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	Sometimes Love is Not Enough

 

It was deemed a common knowledge that Y/N and Matthew were dating, so another officemate courting Y/N was a surprise.

“I told you we’re just friends.” Matthew said with a forced smile.

“But you love her, right? Every one can see that.” Arthur responded.

“Not her.” Matthew sighed, and the forced smile faded.

Arthur looked at him with pity. “Sometimes love is not enough. You need to make an effort.”

“Coming from you, eh?” Matthew chuckled.

“You, bloody g-. I’m just waiting for the right moment.” Arthur defended himself, and stood up from the office lounge to avoid being in the hot seat.

“Right moment, eh?” Matthew chuckled to himself as he pondered on the thought that every second with Y/N was the right moment, but that perhaps he was just not the right person.

“And right effort.” Arthur pointed to Matthew with a folder. “Lunch is over.”

Matthew walked to his cubicle which was beside Y/N’s, and noticed Y/N’s untouched lunchbox. “Y/N, you didn’t eat?” He asked with concern. They usually ate together, but seeing Y/N’s suitor talking with her the very minute break time started gave Matthew no moment, or courage to at least tell Y/N he would go.

“I was waiting for you.” Y/N replied weakly.

“Oh, no.” Matthew panicked. “I thought you’re having lunch with… another. I’m sorry.”

“I turned him down.” She said.

“I’m sorry. I knew you’d like him, so I… what?” Surprise and relief was obvious in Matthew’s sudden change of tone and expression. “You turned him down? Really? Why?”

Upset Y/N looked at her friend. “I already have someone I love, Matthew.”

Matthew’s shoulders dropped. “Oh. Who?”

“I don’t know, Matthew. Every one knows except you.” Y/N almost glared at him.

He felt so left behind. “What? Who? How did every one else know but not me? I thought we're friends?”

“Then why didn’t you tell me yours?” Y/N retorted.

“Oy, we have lots of work. Your confessions can wait later. I won a special ticket for two for the planetarium event, which I will not use. You two can have it. Go back to work now and time is ticking.” Arthur handed the tickets and stack of folders to Matthew.

“You won?” Matthew asked.

“You participate in raffles?” Y/N added.

“Asking the fucking practical questions, huh? Go back to work!” Arthur left the two.

Matthew contemplated. “So, uh, Y/N, about…”

“It’s you, Matthew. I can’t believe we feel the same thing! If I hadn’t overheard you and Arthur I would always be heartbrokenly contented with how everyone else sees us. You owe me love and lunch time.” Y/N vented.

Matthew laughed softly. “Then let’s finish work. You may eat your lunch now, Arthur won’t notice.” His face was turning red. “Later I shall pay you, eh? I accept change.”

“I’m not hungry anymore. And yes, later.” Y/N never knew Matthew could actually flirt, and she felt her blood rising to her cheeks. _“Must focus.”_ She told herself as she got a folder from the pile of works.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
